


A Kitty's Needs

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Breaking and Entering, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: In the midst of a boring job, Selina decides to go looking for trouble. When she can't find Gotham's Dark Knight, she decides to force him to come to her by breaking into his sanctuary, but it isn't Bruce Wayne who finds her waiting there.Though Selina doesn't get what she wanted, she definitely gets what she needs. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Alfred Pennyworth
Series: Nitey's Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes this job is too easy._ Selina didn’t let her thoughts become an excuse to get lazy. An excuse to get sloppy. An excuse to get caught. There was a time and place for getting caught. Thirty six floors up the side of a high rise office building was definitely neither, nor was it a good time or place to let her mind wander. 

As Catwoman, Selina was a very skilled burglar. She’d even go so far as to venture that she was the best of burglars, able to bypass the tightest security anywhere in the world given enough time and the proper motivation (cash, lots and lots of cash preferably wired straight to her Swiss banking account). Despite what some people might believe, she was a purely human burglar.

She slipped her hand out of the suction cup she was using and put the clawed tips of her gloves to the window, slowly twisting her wrist to use them like a glass cutter. The circle she removed was no wider than the palm of her hand. She dropped it and glanced down after it. It was too dark and too far for her to see it shatter against the pavement, but she was no less sure that it broke into innumerable pieces. 

Selina, purely human burglar, wouldn’t make out much better if she slipped and fell. She definitely wasn’t going to land on her feet, and she didn’t have eight more lives if she lost this one. _Focus, girl._

But that was a tall order. This robbery was as easy as snatching candy from a baby, and the last few commissions she took on had been no better. _I need some excitement._ Careful and steady, she reached through the hole in the glass, hit the window’s lock and pushed it open. She needed more than just excitement. _I need a chase. I want to get caught._ Selina Kyle got along just fine with her off-again, on-again lover Bruce Wayne, but she didn’t associate the playboy billionaire with excitement. 

Excitement was playing cat and mouse with the Batman, the real Bruce Wayne. It was getting chased across Gotham’s rooftops by the caped crusader, the wind in her face and hair as she leaped through the air. It was her cunt growing hotter and damper by the moment as the pursuit continued. Whatever score or commission she had stopped mattering, only serving as bait to keep the powerful protector of Gotham City right on her heels. How many jobs had she taken on just because she knew they would catch his attention?

Plenty. The pay was nice, but it was just a bonus compared to the sex. To getting caught by the Bat and weaseling her way out of trouble by cracking his normally iron composure with her body and their wild chemistry. The real prize was getting Batman’s dick all to herself after a long, hard chase. Was a rooftop a comfortable place to fuck or get fucked? No, but that didn’t matter in the heat of the moment or the afterglow.

_It’s been too long._ Selina thought to herself as she slipped into the office, feeling terribly empty at the thought. Was it even worth sneaking? If there was anyone, she could knock them out quickly and easily. No. She’d do it anyway. She wasn’t about to end up in a cell. Once she had her client’s desired item in hand, though?

_I’m going to get this scratch itched, one way or the other._

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Batman always showed up where he was needed, and Selina desperately needed him in her cunt. She knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. The closest thing to a bat signal for her mewling quim was a text message, but that would be boring. Over the course of the night, she looked for some sign of the Dark Knight patrolling his city.

Robin? Sure.

Batgirl? Yeah.

Red Robin? No, though it seemed Dick was visiting from Bludhaven. 

Batman? No. No Batman.

She spent twenty minutes playing with the bat signal, expecting him to come check -- but no, it was one of the kids. Selina exited stage left. Perhaps she’d have more luck at one of his favorite haunts, one of the buildings he liked to perch on and study the city from on high.

Not a sign. Fine. She could go somewhere he couldn’t possibly ignore, the one place she could break into and get his attention without fail. The sex would be angry and thus amazing, assuming he didn’t just throw her out with a growl, but she was sure she could win him over with her secret weapon against the Batman: a TWM, aka tactical wardrobe malfunction.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

There were some things a body just didn’t forget. Innocent things like riding a bike, for instance. Another, albeit far more specific, example was ‘special forces training’. Though Alfred Pennyworth left Her Majesty’s service several decades ago, the training he received there was ingrained into him. He fell back into those old habits the moment they became necessary without a thought. Those occasions were few and far between, usually the result of some villain or another breaking into Wayne Manor after learning Batman’s secret identity.

_It’s a wonder one of them hasn’t just held a press conference,_ Alfred thought to himself as he moved on silent feet through one of the manor’s secret passages. The best way to kill the Bat would be to put a spotlight on him. Tonight’s intruder didn’t hit the manor. They had somehow bypassed all of the security measures protecting Batman’s base of operations beneath it, the Batcave. A scan of the security cameras hadn’t revealed anything, but the silent alarm didn’t lie. Whomever was down there was good -- or invisible. 

Alfred was just human. If it was the latter, well, he’d deal with that bridge when it came time to cross it, but it probably wasn’t going to be pretty. It probably wouldn’t be pretty if it was a professional without super powers either, which is why he held the shotgun Bruce begrudgingly allowed his father figure to keep in the home. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he reached out and slowly pushed out the false wall hiding the passage and stepped forth, scanning the dimly lit cave. Nothing was out of place, but the chair situated before the Batcomputer rocked ever-so-gently. _What gall,_ Alfred thought to himself. It would take a bold soul to seat themselves in what may as well served as Batman’s throne, where he held court over Gotham’s criminals. He began to creep forward one silent step after another.

_The Batcomputer? The Batwave?_ Alfred couldn’t keep up with the names Bruce parceled out to his various toys and gadgets. He had everything short of a batgun. Alfred took one hand off the shotgun, the closest thing to it, and rested it on the back of the chair. This close he was certain someone was sitting in it, surely smaller than Bruce so as to be hidden by the seat and positioned in it so their legs didn’t show. He waited a beat, just long enough to hear them breathe, then suddenly spun the chair and took a step back, hand back on his firearm’s pump.

Alfred blinked. Selina blinked. They both stared at each other, surprise plain and immediate on their faces. One of them was expecting Batman and the other was expecting an enemy, not a gun in her face or…

“Miss Kyle,” Alfred recovered his wits first; other than a sharp raise of his eyebrows and that blink, there was never any evidence that he lost them in the first place. He slowly lifted the barrel of the shotgun, staring at her for several long seconds before speaking again. “Just what on earth are you doing?”

Selina was caught with her proverbial pants down, her goggles around her neck and her suit’s hood left down. Its zipper was left all the way down, too, revealing a long stretch of her pale skin from neck to navel and even further down, the sparse hair covering Catwoman’s kitty just peeking out from where it ended, with her fingers tucked just under the suit to stroke her feline. Both of her gloves were off, of course. It left the soft ripple of her lean, toned stomach on display and bared the side of one of her breasts. The other was half-out, her hard nipple a clear flag to anyone who might try to project any kind of innocence upon the seductive catburglar.

Her pose was no less lewd than the state of her attire, one of her legs stretched back behind her with its heel tucked behind her head to show off just how flexible she was. The other was half-out, half-curled beneath her in a way that would be terribly uncomfortable for anyone less flexible than an Olympic gymnast. 

Selina Kyle was not an easy woman to fluster, flirty by nature and used to using her bombshell body to open doors that would be otherwise closed to someone who was effectively an orphan. Yet there was a stark difference between being caught with one’s pants down and being intentionally caught with your pants down by the wrong person. A light flush creeped up her cheeks, though she slid easily enough into an answer, her full lips no longer hanging open. “You’ve never seen a cat groom itself, Pennyworth?” she teased, her fingers beneath her suit clearly doing _something_ crass before pulling free, glistening with her wetness. She unfolded herself from the vulnerable and blatantly sexual position, standing as the butler took a step back to give her some room.

“Certainly not one your size,” Alfred replied plainly, lowering the shotgun though one of his hands remained on the pump out of well-trained habit. As his eyebrows raised, Selina knew she hadn’t deflected the question. Was it something she wanted to admit to Bruce’s butler? Not answering it would be suspicious. And Alfred wasn’t just Bruce’s butler, he was for all intents and purposes the billionaire orphan’s father. It occurred to Selina she didn’t know much about Alfred Pennyworth at all, while he probably knew all about her from standing silently on the Bat family’s sidelines. 

She smiled to buy herself time. Saucy, never shy, not even in this situation where by all rights, the cat should have had her tongue. In a manner of speaking, it did.

Alfred normally warranted little of her attention, even when she was a regular guest of his employer. It occurred to her that’s what made him such a good butler. Quiet, competent, and always where he needed to be, always anticipating the needs of those he served before they had a chance to realize them, let alone voice them. In spite of that, he managed to blend into the background until the situation called for him to speak up. Looking at him now, Selina realized she could see Bruce’s preternatural calm in the butler. But... 

_That’s not quite right._

It wasn’t that she saw Bruce in him. She saw parts of Alfred in Bruce. That made sense, he was the only man around for the Dark Knight’s formative years. Still, those thoughts didn’t feel right until it suddenly clicked into place for her. Selina had never seen parts of Alfred in Bruce, billionaire playboy in spite of his tragic past. She saw Alfred in Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City.

Quiet. Competent. Always where he needed to be. Always anticipating, always foreseeing. Never seen unless he needed to be. Her eyes widened slightly.

And then abruptly, Selina threw back her head and laughed with glee, the sudden movement causing part of her catsuit to slide down her shoulder. That movement exposed the rest of her heavy breast, the free mammary happy to be free of the latex-like material, at last able to sway as nature intended. _Batman wasn’t the Dark Knight, he was the Dark Butler. All this time, I’ve been fucking Gotham’s manservant. I’m acting like a stray in heat for hired help._

“Miss Kyle?” Alfred brought her back to reality with his voice, and she looked at him in a new light… and now that she was really listening to Alfred Pennyworth, she realized just how much she liked the sound of his accent. If she was just there in the Batcave for no particular reason, she wouldn’t have made that observation. 

She wasn’t, of course. Selina snuck into the Batcave and deliberately tripped the silent alarm because she wanted to get fucked, and she kept her sweet little kitty purring while she waited for the Batman himself to show up and ask her what the hell she was doing touching herself at his computer. _The Dark Butler himself._ Though her (hasty, ill-considered) plan had fallen apart, she could see herself getting by with the man who shaped Batman into everything she found hot about him. 

“Sorry, Pennyworth. Just had a funny thought.” As casual as anyone could be after being caught masturbating in another person’s home, Selina took a long look over the cave. Suits, hardware, mementos of Batman’s strangest cases… but no Bruce. No more Bruce than she found when she first got there. There was one thing the hot and bothered kitty cat needed to get out of the way before making her move. “Sorry, I was expecting Bruce.” Her smile was distinctly not sorry, and she made no effort to zip her catsuit back up. “Camping trip?” She was almost nonchalant. 

“Quite.” Alfred motioned upward with a gloved hand, which then returned to his shotgun as easily as pocketing his hand. “In outer space.”

_Ah. League meeting._ He wouldn’t be back any time soon. That suited her just fine. It would be awkward if Bruce showed up in the middle of his on-again, off-again lover fucking his butler. As far as Selina was considered, it would be none of his business what she did with her body and certainly none of his business what Alfred did with his. 

She was getting ahead of herself, wasn’t she? Yet she was sure of what she would do next. If Alfred was anything like Batman (and she now thought it was the other way around), his silence was telling. He hadn’t suggested she cover up. Hadn’t glanced at her bare flesh, her free tit… he simply stood there, calm as could be, waiting and watching. And not because he was a passive man, but because beneath his stony patience and calm hid a deep reservoir of passion, just waiting for one crack to open so it could break free.

Selina was going to make that crack, and she wasn’t going to be particularly subtle about it. She’d know right away if it wouldn’t work.

The beautiful, busty burglar took a slow step back, leaning back against the Batcomputer’s console with one hand. “That’s too bad,” the sinful seductress sighed, lifting her other hand’s graceful digits to drag them through her stylishly rumpled hair. The way she tipped her chin down and looked at Alfred through her long eyelashes made a mockery of the word ‘coquettish’; the way she slowly licked her full lips before speaking again ensured that much was clear. _You’d have to be blind or a vestal virgin to mistake this._

“I was hoping,” Selina continued, her hand gliding down her face and then to her chest, tracing along the curve of her exposed breast with deliberate laziness, “he’d be able to help me with something.” Alfred still stood there, his calm seemingly immutable. “Since he can’t… he’d want you to give a girl a hand, wouldn’t he?” she asked as her fingers continued to trail down her body and over her belly. Once it reached where the zipper ended and her cunt’s carpet began, she pulled it aside to reveal much more of herself. Her dark landing strip led to flushed skin, her horny need unmistakable.

“I’m not sure he would, Miss Kyle,” Alfred said, though he took a step forward and set the shotgun down in the chair. He didn’t leave. He didn’t remove his jacket and toss it at her. Selina’s heart raced in a way it hadn’t raced in a long time. Being chased by the Dark Butler always filled her with a thrill, but had long had it been since she was _this_ bad? A long, long time. It was like her first nervous theft all over again, so sure of what she was doing but still jittery with sudden anxious excitement. “I daresay he values your independence.” She knew she had Alfred now. They were playing chicken, seeing who would crack first, just a hint of challenge in the old man’s normally placid and unassuming eyes.

“Please, Alfred,” Selina let her voice drop into a low, promising purr. Her cheeks remained flushed now, another mark of the wanton need she had chosen to wear so openly with her lover’s father figure. The thief’s fingers dipped further down the v-shape between her lean thighs, two fingers stealing inside her damp cunt. “Take pity on this poor little kitty. Bruce has been neglecting it,” she continued, her voice hitching breathlessly as she played at pleasing herself. Selina bit her bottom lip gently as the butler took another step forward, and then another. His presence was so much more formidable when _he_ was the focus of the room, not his master.

“I could be persuaded, Miss Kyle.” Though Selina was right there and ripe for the taking -- and she’d be happy to be taken any which way the silver fox in butler’s clothing would care for right now -- he hadn’t reached out. She slowly circled her fingers inside herself, eyelids heavy as she looked back at Alfred.

“Go on,” she murmured, sliding her damp fingers free of her cunt’s hot clench and tucking them into her mouth, unabashed in her ‘innocence’ as she tasted herself while waiting for Alfred’s elaboration. 

“As you’ve surely noticed, I’m not a young man.” Alfred’s eyes didn’t leave hers, but she knew. Oh, she knew. She had him. “There’s no need to treat me like one. If your ‘poor little kitty’ wants my pity, she needs to ask for it.”

Maybe there was a bit of embarrassment in Selina’s flush now, called out so plain and simple for her play at seduction. That caught her flat-footed though she wasn’t at all unhappy about it. This was new to her, and if the butler liked a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to ask for it? Fine by her. “Yeah?” she asked quietly, her tempting lips spreading in a wide smile, her eagerness now undisguised.

“Yes,” Alfred simply replied, and he waited. She decided she liked the real deal better than the Dark Butler. Her cunt had been burning with need for the last hour, but that single word made it all fresh again, renewing its intensity. Selina couldn’t wait any longer, reaching out with one hand to grab a fistful of Alfred’s shirt and pull him closer to her, putting them face to face.

_God, his eyes._ His expression! He was still calm.

“Then come here and fuck me,” Selina whispered, her voice hot and heavy. “Give me some hard British dick. Show me what I’ve been missing out on, overlooking you while your master chased after my ass.”

This close, she could see the moment his composure cracked. She could see the moment his passion she wanted so badly began to drip through it, soon to widen to a leak and then a full on deluge. “As you wish, Miss Kyle,” Alfred replied exactly how she expected him to, in the same implacably calm tone he always spoke in. There was nothing calm about the way he stepped between Selina’s spread legs, his hand threading into her short hair as he pulled her face forward and claimed her mouth with his own. Their one sweet moment of finding how their lips melded together came and went before he pushed on his claim, invading her sanctity with a confident tongue. The way it tamed hers and left its wet mark all over erased all but one fleeting thought of Batman from her mind.

_Fuck, I wish he taught Bruce how to kiss._ She almost laughed against him at the unbidden ridiculousness of the thought and she released her clutch on his shirt, flattening her palm against his chest and slowly feeling it out, pleasantly surprised at how much muscle his penguin suit kept hidden. As she gladly yielded to the butler’s assertions, she leaned more of her weight back on the computer’s console, lifting one of her long legs to hook over the small of his back and pull him in that last step against her. Without thinking, she rolled her hips up, grinding her half-covered pussy against the impressive bulge in Alfred’s slacks, eagerly enjoying the feel of him. More and more, she anticipated how he would feel inside her.

When the kiss broke, Alfred gazed down at her, breathing in deep and slow to recover. His age was a sharp contrast to hers, as was his breathing. Selina had been in practical heat for hours now, desperate to fill her empty pussy with someone’s hard cock. She panted with need, breathless as she was needy. Her hazy eyes blurred over any imperfections Alfred may have gained in his own age, seeing him only for what he was on the inside, powerful and reliable and uncompromising in his calm. She managed a smirk up at him, intent on getting the best out of the butler with just the right push. “Thought you were going to fuck me, Pennyworth? This,” she said while running her tongue once more over her plush lips, “isn’t my kitty.”

_As much as I enjoyed that,_ were words that Selina left unsaid. That would have had Bruce going hilt-deep in her ready twat in seconds, but Alfred only grunted. The little twitch of his eyebrows suggested he had read her like a book and knew what she was doing. That realization made Selina certain she had made the right choice. Her tongue flicked out over her lips again in a little kitten lick, driven less by sass and more by earnest lust.

Alfred’s hand slipped out of Selina’s hair and centered on her chest, pushing and pinning her down against the computer’s console, making the increasingly wet thief gasp in surprise -- particularly when she felt her ass press into one of the buttons, causing the Batmobile to rise on a platform in the corner of her eye. “The problem with young people these days is that they’re always in a hurry,” Alfred told her, unrushed by her attempt to ruffle his feathers. He bent over her, kissing and nipping down her neck and along her clavicle; she was already falling in love with his tongue before he reached her long neglected nipple and teased its peak to new heights. 

_Fuck,_ some lucid part of Selina’s brain realized, dimly aware that Alfred had somehow managed to get her other arm out of the suit, leaving the black-haired beauty of the night naked to her waist. He was on her other nipple now; her hands found his shoulders and clutched them, her needy grinding against him performed without thought. _I could cum like this._ That would be too embarrassing for her, though. Catwoman might be in heat, but Selina had her pride. A bit of dry humping and a skilled tongue wasn’t going to push her over the edge.

Selina squeezed her eyes tight, biting down on her bottom lip again to tamper down the lewd moan spilling free from her throat. No, she wasn’t going to cum until she got exactly what she wanted: his British cock pounding into her tight American pussy without restraint, his mind completely absorbed by thoughts of how great she felt, his face doing exactly what hers was doing right now when she climbed on top of him and took over. 

_I’m gonna make him call me Queen,_ she resolved as a shudder began to roll its way up her spine, fighting it back as hard as she could; with how wound up she was, it was a losing battle that she didn’t even recognize until the butler had slid his seasoned fingers down to her pussy. His first touch on her clit jolted her, eyes clenching all the tighter. As he tickled her little kitty right on its head, her toes curled hard; her leg around him tensed and pulled her in against him hard as her fingers curled too, her long nails leaving a long scratch in the Batcomputer’s console.

She had a plan. She wouldn’t cum before she had his cock lodged in her. There was no way he was that good. _I’m gonna--_

“Fuck!” Selina cried out as the building pressure hit her like a battering ram, her pussy gushing as it spasmed delightfully around nothing at all. Alfred didn’t let up on the poor kitty he was certainly taking pity on, her whole body shaking from head to toe. It kept shaking far longer than it should have. Her cry began a long, low whine as Alfred played her horny body like an instrument, dragging her spasming self through orgasm -- and then again, relentless and merciless. Her whining became a shriek as he kept her cumming.

If Selina wasn’t busy having the best climax of her already amazing sex life, she would have realized that Alfred wasn’t being a terribly good butler right then and there. Her fluids left a mess beneath on the Batcomputer and over the front of his tuxedo, the former sure to confuse Bruce later if he returned before Alfred cleaned it.

A third chained orgasm was too much for her throat and far too much for her rattled body. Selina’s fluster had spread from her face now, the muscles of her lean body highlighted by the perspiration brought on by Alfred’s attention. She no longer felt her bones and she could only gasp breathlessly. Whatever air found its way into her lungs was quickly squandered on pleasured squealing. Though Selina had been so intent on holding out and topping Alfred, all she could think about in that moment was how damn good he was. _Oh, fuck, I never want him to stop._

He slowly did. Her body was grateful for the opportunity to recover, her breath coming in hard, chest-heaving gasps. Selina laid her head back and stared up at the ceiling, her mind left foggy by her intense afterglow. She was dimly aware of Alfred lifting her legs and peeling her suit down her legs, removing it and her boots. By the time he threw them to the side, she was able to start sitting up, ready to get sassy once more in her heart, but damn if her mind wasn’t blanking.

_Damn._ It wasn’t just the aftershocks of her orgasm keeping her addled. Alfred had shed off his shirt and coat. She had been impressed when she felt through them and realized how firm his chest was, but… _Damn._ Old men did not have the right to look half as good as Alfred did from the neck down, and a butler had no business being able to work on his old body as much as he clearly did. She didn’t know about his past, his time in the British special forces. It might make more sense to her if she did.

Selina opened her mouth, not sure of what to say. But as she had noted earlier, Alfred only spoke when he needed to. “Now, Miss Kyle, I believe it may be time for me to fuck you.” _God, his accent._

Did she have anything witty to say to that? Her throat worked for a moment, her pleasure leaving her too well-fucked to provide her waiting tongue with anything. “Yeah,” she instead slurred, practically high on bliss. She sank back down on the console, not bothering to look over as doing so accidentally pushed another button, causing the display cases for all the suits on display to begin lighting up different colors. She sank back, pliant and ready for whatever Alfred might want from her. Again he lifted her legs, bringing them together and gently bending her knees. Picking up on what he desired without needing instruction, Selina looped her boneless arms under them and kept them pulled back for him. With her feet in the air, her terribly wet pussy was left vulnerable and waiting.

She was going to miss his tongue on her tits and positioned as she was, she couldn’t see the cock she was so eager for, but she’d know it well soon enough. “Come on, Alfred,” she murmured, staring up at the butler’s handsome face through the veil of her eyelashes and the frame of her feet. “Give me your cock, you old devil.”

  
“Of course, Miss Kyle.” Selina sucked in a sharp little breath when she felt the head of his solid length press against her pussy, squeezed tight by her position but far too wet for it to matter. He pushed his way into her wet hole slowly, each separate inch pleasant torture for the catburglar’s previously overwhelmed kitty, left painfully sensitive in the aftermath. Her snug twat twitched readily around him, half protesting his entrance and half welcoming it. When Selina expected to feel his hips press against hers and his balls to press against her ass, she only found another two inches claiming her snugness.

“God,” she groaned out, clenching one hand hard around her other arm’s wrist lest she get overtaken again. “Where the fuck have you been my entire life?” she asked, with a breathless laugh that cut off as she finally felt him hilt his hard cock in her snatch. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, just enjoying the feel of him so deep inside her and slowly squirming her hips to get even more of him. When she felt his fingers find her clit again, her breath quickened.

“Right where I’ve always been, Selina,” Alfred replied, low but gentle as he began to pull back for his first real thrust inside her. 

_I bet I could cum from him just saying my name enough,_ she thought to herself. She opened her mouth to say something saucy in reply, though she wasn’t entirely sure what. Something about how he was where he should have been all along now? Her delighted squeak at the feel of him pushing back into her cut it off. It was probably for the best. It made her painfully aware that she was going to cum again soon, just as easily as she had the first time. “You’re too fucking good,” she gasped out without thinking, and without a hint of shame.

Alfred didn’t acknowledge it, slowly building his pace until he was steadily pumping himself into Selina’s narrow, needy twat, making her fingers tighten all the more around her wrists; the catburglar dug long pink streaks into her arms with her own nails. The way she mewled with each thrust of him felt strangely appropriate. Selina liked to think of herself as a sexual tiger, able to give and take it fiercely. No one had ever reduced her to a sex kitten like Alfred had, and as much as she had tried to fight it, she couldn’t deny how much she was loving it.

Not with another orgasm starting to work its way through her. “Damn it,” she panted as she realized Alfred was going to get another first from her. “You god damn bastard, keep fucking me.” Beyond that, she only looked forward to getting sent over the edge by the talented butler once more, even as he leaned his face down to her feet and teased her toes with his tongue, taking one little kitty into her mouth to suck on right as another hard orgasm had her moan pitch into a wordless, squealing scream of pleasure once more. “Fuck, I love you!” At least she loved his fingers and his tongue and his cock. It echoed through the cave, causing the bats that made their home amongst the stalagmites to scatter, the whole cauldron of them keening and crying out themselves as though in response.

Neither of the two new lovers glanced up at them, even when the lot of them were overhead. They were equally focused on the way Selina’s hot cunt squeezed around Alfred’s cock, milking him hard as though to make up for lost time. Though Selina shuddered, the lingering afterglow of her first train of orgasms kept her from shaking the same way, even as Alfred continued to fuck her like the sexual juggernaut he seemed to be. Again he dragged her through another orgasm and another before he began to lose himself to her undeniably perfect tightness. Selina noted the change in his expression and felt a dim sense of satisfaction at it. If not for her own orgasm, she would bask in what she did to the butler’s focus.

“Come on,” Selina gasped and begged, her lovely green eyes glassy but earnest. “Cum in me, Pennyworth. I want to feel it,” she pleaded as she gazed up at his face, loving how his calm disappeared and his expression clenched as he tried to hold it off. How it loosened at her pleading and how all that tension became tactile in the feeling of the butler’s cum flooding her womb. It put her through another orgasm, or at least something like it, more mellow and sedate with ripples of pleasure instead of rocking her whole being with waves of it. As he stopped thrusting inside her truly filled cunt, Selina released her arms and let her legs fall down around Alfred, locking around his waist and squeezing him back into her with a flex of her muscles.

As Catwoman’s new favorite let himself fall against her and recover himself, she looped her arms under his and hugged his firm chest to her soft one, basking in their mutual afterglow. For a couple of minutes they just laid there on the Batcomputer’s console, neither caring what Bruce would think if he entered at that very moment. Selina spoke first, her lips kissing Alfred’s jaw with a new fondness for him that she wouldn’t lose any time soon. “You are _glorious_ , old man.” A moment later, she gave a little roll of her hips, breathing in softly as his softening length became to slide out from her. His cum joined Selina’s juices on Bruce’s precious computer. “Just how old are you?” she murmured, kissing him again.

“Oh,” Alfred drew in a deep breath and chuckled in a way she hadn’t expected, but found endearing. “Old, but not that old. I’ll need a minute.” At those words, Selina languously uncoiled herself from around Alfred and put her palm to his chest, gently nudging him off her. He stepped back and dropped unceremoniously into the Batcave’s throne, sighing in relaxation.

Selina slipped down from the console, smearing their mutual mess with her ass as she got to her knees on the floor and crawled forth, nestling herself between Alfred’s knees. While Alfred may have proved surprisingly potent with his decades of experience, Selina had the advantage of youth and raw libido. Parting her thighs, she slid her fingers down to find her still eager clit and leaned into Alfred’s lap, taking hold of his cock in one hand. “You don’t mind if I help myself in the meanwhile, do you?” she purred up at him, dripping his cum over the Batcave’s floor as she nuzzled his cock like a kitty with a catnip toy, gazing up brightly at the old man’s face.

“By all means,” Alfred said with a little smile that she knew was so much more than that. She grinned back at him and turned her face to start cleaning herself off his impressive tool with little licks and wet kisses, working her way from its base to its crown. There she slid back down his slick side with the pillow of her lips, only to work herself back up him. Once there a second time, she parted them and smoothly took him into her mouth, taking lazy pleasure in how he tasted and smelled. Once the butler’s cock began to harden again, she slid him free and patted his cock’s head against her cheek, grinning up at him with unabashed eagerness.

They were far from done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina and Alfred's night continues.

If there was any chance of someone walking into the Bat Cave at that moment, Alfred wouldn’t have let things go as far as they had -- or as far as they were clearly going to go. Selina didn’t know that; if her mind wasn’t focused on _other matters_ , she might put two and two together and come to that conclusion. She loved the thrill and risk of what the newly minted lovers were doing and the thought of being caught excited her as it always did -- it just usually meant something different when it came to the Batman catching Catwoman. Alfred still sat in Bruce’s throne and she was still knelt between his legs, the former half undressed with his cock out and the latter a naked, eager pussy, her fingers at lazy play between her legs. Selina’s other hand held Alfred’s slick cock against her cheek, nuzzling it as she grinned up at him. 

When Selina had slipped down from the Batcomputer, she had only meant to get Alfred hard and ready for her so she could climb on top and mount his impressive mast. Now that she had gotten a taste of it, though, the greedy kitty wanted more and more and not just in her pussy. She wanted to watch his face squirm as she gave the seasoned butler’s cock all the worship it deserved and more, wanted to crack his stoicism again and make him groan out her name in supplication. When he came before his expression had only tightened; when he came again she wanted to see it break entirely.

He had made her his sex kitten so easily; turnabout was fair play. Without asking this time, she tilted her head and took his crown past her lips, teasing and tickling his cock’s sensitive head with kitten licks across its small slit. She loved the taste of his spill that still lingered there, but this wasn’t about what _she_ wanted; at least, that’s what Selina told herself. Once the hint of Alfred’s cum began to fade from her tongue, she attacked the underside of his glans. Her eyes lifted and locked on to his as her fingers began to slip-slide along his length, the combination of her cunt’s natural juices and her saliva acting as the perfect lube for the job. 

Pennyworth was still wearing his little smile. Much to Selina’s consternation, she could see a trace of smugness in it, or maybe it was a bit of amusement at how eager the much younger woman was to double-dip on his mature cock. She suckled his head like a lollipop for several seconds before popping her lips off him, her hand coming to rest against his base as she leaned down to lick along his length. If she was going to get what she wanted (and Selina _always_ got what she wanted), she would need to put him off balance somehow. Alfred had already demonstrated that he wasn’t one for euphemisms and playing coy, so perhaps a more direct approach would have better results for her; needles and pins and outright crass barbs.

At least, that’s what Selina told herself. She loved a strong, confident man and Alfred was showing her exactly that. Her fingers continued to ply pleasure on her clit, not shying away from the building pleasure she felt as the British butler’s spunk dripped out of her fucked pussy. If she had really wanted to break the Bat(‘s butler), she would have stopped or at least pace herself. 

“Bruce got the idea for his ‘playboy’ cover from you, didn’t he?” she teased him just before kissing the side of his cock’s crown, shooting a flustered grin up at her lover while continuing to jerk him off. “Bringing women half your age back home when he was a teenager, making him listen to their moaning and screaming while you showed them what a real man can do. I bet,” she egged on, going lower now -- to the closest thing Alfred had to eggs, in fact, taking one of his balls into the wet warmth of her mouth, sucking lightly on it. Ever-polite, Alfred didn’t comment or interrupt her long, mid-sentence pause. He just continued smiling at her as she broke off. “I bet you’re the one keeping whores like Vicki Vale happy, aren’t you?” she asked, her brows giving a suggestive wiggle before she took his neglected testicle in, giving it the same treatment, albeit with more of her devious tongue.

“No.” Alfred replied, soft-spoken and clearly recovered from his previous orgasm without any visible sign of another one fast approaching. “That was rather rude, Miss Kyle,” the butler admonished, reaching an aged hand down to slide into her short hair. “Miss Vale is an outstanding young woman, and undeserving of such verbal slander.” Selina’s cheeks began to redden with embarrassment over being called out, despite the lewd act she was in the middle of performing. Yet Alfred continued, saying something _dangerous_ made all the more so by the fact the woman he was taunting currently had a hand on his cock and one of his balls in her mouth. “And besides, her mouth is much better at yours at this. Not quite the kisser,” he allowed. She stopped, almost _sputtering_ around his sole testicle. He didn’t. “Really, Selina, I didn’t expect you to be quite so… **catty**.”

“Oh,” Selina said in a little feline growl as she abandoned his wrinkled nut, flashing her teeth at him as she went to suckle him once more. “Feeling clever, are we?”

“Yes,” Alfred answered calmly, showing the barest hint of a smirk on his time-weathered features. Though Selina certainly took him into her mouth once more, he took quick control of the blowjob, gently urging her to take more than just his cock’s head. She took an inch of his shaft in, and then another, his engorged head just tickling the back of her throat as he used his hand in her hair to show the younger woman exactly what he wanted her to do. For all her bravado, Selina was ultimately pliant to his wishes. It was just what she wanted from him; power and control and confidence, whether or not she admitted it. Her hand on his shaft eased off to grab his thigh, squeezing the muscle there as he pushed into her throat. Even as she fought to keep her gag reflex under control, she kept her watering green eyes on his dry gray ones. 

When he stopped just short of pushing her to kiss his pelvis, she took the initiative back and pushed herself to take it, sealing her full lips around his base with pride. She just held him there for several moments before sliding back up, gasping and blinking as she freed her throat from the breathing obstruction. “God,” she panted hard, staring up at Alfred through her glassy eyes. Alfred, who didn’t even seem close to cumming. How did she always miss what was right in front of her?

Selina shuddered and then shivered. Her fingers hadn’t missed a beat, and they both knew what was about to hit her. Alfred drew her back down to him once she had recovered her breath. She took in his head once more, filling her mouth in him as her eyes clenched shut and a long moan worked its way up her throat, reverberating around Alfred’s well-polished shaft. Naturally, she missed the moment where Alfred clenched his teeth and suppressed himself through sheer force of will, busy cumming hard from her fingers and little effort from the butler at all. As warmth flooded Selina’s body, she moved off Alfred’s cock again and sank down, no longer on her knees but rather with her ass on the floor, legs akimbo beneath herself. “F-fuck,” she groaned out, feeling every bit the wanton whore she had just accused Vicki of being -- and frankly loving it. 

Alfred leaned down to slip his hands under her armpits, murmuring a word Selina didn’t quite catch. She went willingly as he drew her up, climbing into his lap, his lingering hardness pressing against her tone belly and part of her snatch. “God, you’re just… perfect,” she murmured as she tucked her head into the side of his neck, winding one arm around his shoulders and tracing her nails over his bald scalp. Though Alfred had less than cuddling in mind when he brought her up, he _was_ a gentleman, content to give the lady all the time she required before he went once more unto the proverbial breach of her perfect little pussy. In the meantime, he ran his fingers along the slight protrusion of her spine and squeezed the thickness of her ass with one hand.

“You aren’t too shabby yourself, Miss Kyle,” Alfred murmured. Selina felt herself beaming at the praise, then took her opportunity to kiss his neck. Softly at first, then with increasing mischief, nipping and sucking at his skin until she found herself giving the British butler a hickey, mellow amusement welling in her at the thought of someone silently questioning _who, who, who_. It was a nice way to spend her afterglow.

It ended abruptly when she felt _something_ poke at the tight little ring of muscle situated between her buttocks. She broke off with a shrill hiss and shot a glare up at Alfred, who removed his intruding finger from the vicinity of her asshole. “Wrong hole, joker,” she frowned at him.

“You’ll have to forgive me, Miss Kyle. The closest thing to a spray bottle at hand, I fear,” Alfred explained. It certainly wasn’t an apology. He called her out again, having read her so perfectly and having figured out just what buttons Selina wanted -- no, **needed** \-- pushed. She flushed again, embarrassed and aroused, but with a laugh and a saucy little smile.

This was so much better than the aftermath of a rooftop fuck with Batman. 

“Well, well,” Selina hummed out, wetting her swollen lips before biting down gently on the bottom one. “Maybe you’ll have to do something about your little kitty misbehaving, Alfred.” She had already learned better than to lean on euphemism with him. Her free hand reached down between them and grasped his cock, tapping its warm head against her pelvis. A little flex of her hips let her grind her cunt against its base. “Teach her a lesson. Make sure she doesn’t forget it,” she said, her saucy smile becoming an eager grin with each word as she slid down the slippery slope to verbal debauchery. “Bend her over something and pound her pussy while you slap some sense into her slutty ass. Hmmm?”

Alfred’s brows rose before he gave Selina a slow smile. “I must say, that sounds like a splendid idea, Miss Kyle. After you,” he suggested. Selina slid off of him and took one of his hands with both of hers, backpedalling away several steps before turning and surveying the cave. There were plenty of things just _waiting_ for Alfred to bend her over, but none of them were quite so tempting as the hood of the Batmobile. Slipping her palm into his and clutching it, she led the butler through the cave and towards the car, exaggerating the swing of her hips on the way to give her new lover plenty to look at on their way over.

When they were finally there, Selina mounted the ridiculous vehicle’s hood on a knee and both hands, her other foot still on the cave’s cool metal floor. She grinned as she glanced over her shoulder at Alfred, spreading herself wide and thrusting her ass out for him, her dark-haired pussy once more his for the taking. “What is it the young people say these days?” Alfred wondered as he stepped up to bat, teasing her with a slow rub of his cock against her damp lips, sliding one hand down along the slope of her perspiration-slicked back. 

“I don’t--” Selina gasped out, her breath hitching with anticipation, her pussy almost overly sensitive to all the pleasure Alfred had dragged it through in the last hour. He didn’t fill her achingly empty hole right away though, instead pushing his hand down further, urging her head down once more. She arched herself at his insistence and was soon rewarded by the British butler thrusting home inside of her, his hand on her sliding back to grab her hip. The other came clapping down across her thick ass with a sharp crack, echoing once more throughout the Bat Cave, jolting Selina forward and making her cry out in pleasure. “Fuck, Alfred,” she moaned, her nails already doing a number on the Batmobile’s perfect black paint job. “Fuck me just like that, you goddamn stud!”

Alfred finally finished his sentence. “Ass up, face down?” he asked Bruce’s beau with more naked wry humor, perhaps befitting their mutual nudity. He punctuated the question with another strike across Selina’s bottom, and another swiftly followed it. Each hit was like a flash of hot fire across her rump, the sensation balling up with the pleasure he kept pounding into her pleasure. Though they had just started, she already felt like she was going to cum again with how his cock ravished her wet tunnel.

_You can really feel-- where Batman learned his tactics from,_ Selina thought ridiculously to herself. It was like Alfred had already scoped out where he needed to aim each time to drive her wild. She laughed out loud, breathless and wild and cutting it off with a sharp gasp when Alfred spanked her bottom once more. Her body was going to remember this night for weeks to come -- and sitting down would be a daunting prospect tomorrow.

She only had one regret. Ass up, face down? “G-god,” Selina groaned. “You n-need to stop talking to D-dick or Tim or whatever, ugh, fucking, ahh… ahhh… fuck, Alfred.” At least he didn’t remark that he was doing just that.

“And here I thought we were, Miss Kyle,” Alfred said far too lowly for such a terrible, cliche joke, but he said it in his accent that had proven to be honey to her ears. 

_Can’t believe I’m gonna cum to that,_ Selina thought, her mind growing distant in that moment to her body’s reactions. 

“Fuck!” she cried out sharply, balling her hand into a small fist and pounding a tiny dent into the Batmobile’s not so armored hood, grow stiff right before the pressure broke her proverbial dam. As her cunt began to spasm and squeeze on Alfred’s cock, the butler buried himself deep in her, growling out as she milked a second load out of Alfred in the midst of her orgasm. Though it left her trembling and ready to flag forward, the butler’s strong arms scooped under her and pulled her up against him, her shoulders to his pectorals, her hips to his abdomen, and his cock of course still clenched by her twitching cunt. Feeling dizzy and dumb after another mind-blowing orgasm, she glanced up at him with dazed eyes as he leaned over her shoulder, face moving towards hers. They kissed wordlessly with a simmering heat between them, her shaking hand reaching up and behind herself to cradle the back of his balding head.

“Fuck,” she murmured almost drunkenly when it ended, her next words just slipping out of her mouth. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

They both understood she meant his cock. For the most part. 

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Now came the real fun for Alfred. He gazed down at what lay beneath him, what desperately _needed_ him. What only he, Alfred Pennyworth, would dare take on. His true calling in life -- though he would never take back the years he spent in service to his Queen and country, the former soldier had long since realized just how much he preferred serving others. “Oh, Miss Kyle, you dirty girl,” the British butler murmured, slowly moving his hand along the sleek surface, flexing his fingers on his tool as though to squeeze it dry.

He loved how the sponge felt between his rubber-clad fingers, closing his eyes for a moment and just enjoying the simple, repetitive task he had set out to complete. The one _his_ actions necessitated, of course, but it wasn’t like Selina knew Alfred was quite so pent up when she snuck into the Bat Cave intent on getting laid (or for that matter, who would find her & that her intended target literally wasn’t on the planet). 

Letting out a long, content exhale, Alfred tossed the sponge into his waiting bucket and studied the barely perceptible drops of cum Selina’s pussy had left on the floor with a critical eye. There was no way Bruce would notice, but Alfred’s pride as a butler would not allow him to ignore them. He reached aside and drew his long, hard pole out of the sopping wet… bucket it was in, ready to mop up their mutual mess. 

It was fair that they shared some of the blame.

Above Alfred in the manor proper, Selina was cleaning herself. Unlike her alter-ego’s namesake, it involved less tongue and more piping hot water; the showers in Wayne Manor’s many bathrooms had all the pressure a girl could ask for, worth the cost of entry alone.

Not that amazing sex with a stud (or his studlier butler) was much of a cost for a woman with such a strong libido. She let the pelting wet heat assail her already relaxed muscles, feeling all the more boneless for it. As she sudded up her tits and belly, Selina let her mind wander. What time was it? Would it even be worth going home? She and Alfred had already said their goodbyes as they recovered atop the Batmobile; she expected to be gone after her shower and he clearly had no preconceived notions otherwise. 

With how comfortable she was, she didn’t exactly want to do a walk of shame or call a lyft. _When did Alfred say Bruce was going to be back, anyway…?_ Selina thought, already finding her nipples growing tight again. _Alfred surely won’t care if I spend the night,_ she told herself, though her sore, well-fucked pussy might. _… It’s worth it,_ she decided. “And besides,” she drawled to herself out loud as she reached for the detachable showerhead, biting down on her bottom lip. She leaned back against the slick shower wall and spread her thighs apart, lowering her ‘new acquaintance’ and aiming it right where it could take the edge off her hot and bothered cunt, at least for the moment.

At some point, Alfred glanced up at the Bat Cave’s ceiling, sure that he heard someone scream out. He immediately dismissed the motion, reminding himself just how much stone separated the manor and cave proper, forgetting that he had left the secret entrance behind the grandfather clock open on his way down with his cleaning supplies.

A panting Selina let the showerhead fall from her trembling fingers, laughing as her back slid down the wall and she sank to the floor, sure that her legs were _actually_ boneless now. “Fuck,” she groaned out as she grinned vacantly at the wall. She was going to think back to this night often.

And maybe she was going to steal that showerhead. Maybe.

In the morning. 

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

“Ah, Miss Kyle. You’re still here.” Alfred wheeled his bucket of dirty water and other tools through the kitchen and off to the side. He hadn’t quite gotten dressed for his cleaning, only tucking his cock away and tossing on an apron over his otherwise bare chest. “I take it I won’t have to check Master Bruce’s safe for peace of mind?” he inquired, as though he hadn’t been giving the younger woman the fuck of her life (twice over) some thirty minutes ago.

“Might be worth your while,” Selina gave a sly little smile and a sharp, littler uptick of her dark brows, her ever-messy short hair still damp and about plastered to her head. She sat at a small table off to the side of the kitchen, where Alfred usually took his meals; not because he wasn’t welcome at the dining table, but because it was often more convenient for him to eat the moment his food was prepared. Her ass couldn’t be thanking her for it after all the punishment he laid into either buttock, but she almost seemed to relish the discomfort. 

Somewhere in the house (he didn’t dare think where), Selina had found a plush black house robe and tucked her tight body and plentiful assets into it. Sitting on the table before her was a plate, and upon that was a sandwich.

Alfred stared at it, not the beautiful woman before him. 

“Oh, um. You don’t mind, do you?” Selina asked, her smile dampening with confusion at the raw severity in Alfred’s eyes. She needlessly patted her sandwich in indication. “You really know how to work a girl, Pennyworth,” she spoke, mostly because _he_ wasn’t speaking. The fearless cat burglar, who spent so much time amongst Gotham’s worst and literally spent a few years being roommates with two certifably insane doctors (Pamela debatably less so than Harleen), felt a sudden twinge at her nerves. “I got hungry.” When she realized how defensive her tone was, her cheeks began to fluster.

“No, Selina. I don’t mind,” Alfred finally replied, much to her immediate relief -- even if his tone was deathly quiet. “Our home is your home, to an extent.” He removed his apron and draped it on a waiting hook, then strode with purpose towards the table. For a moment she expected him to join her.

She didn’t expect him to reach out and grab the plate, immediately turning and beelining the sandwich to the trash. It had taken her forever to find the ingredients in the manor’s needlessly large kitchen, and she had only just sat down to eat it. Her mouth worked haplessly, producing no words, at a loss for words over how abruptly her snack was taken from her and disposed of. It was very... un-Alfred.

“What I do mind,” Alfred deadpanned as he put the plate in the sink and went to open a nearby fridge, “is the thought of you eating that poor excuse for sandwich when I’m just around the corner. It’s an insult to me and a disrespect to your tongue,” he scolded, “and I happen to be rather fond of the latter.” He procured a loaf of marbled rye bread and set it down, glancing at her. “Now, do you prefer ham or turkey, Miss Kyle?”

Selina stared for just a moment too long. “You seem like a turkey sort of woman,” Alfred decided, returning to the fridge. She couldn’t help herself from bursting into laughter right afterward, her mirthful peals and ready grin bringing a levity to Wayne Manor that Bruce’s dates rarely produced. Alfred smiled as he worked.

Selina propped her chin in her palm and just kept on grinning as she watched the British butler go about his fine culinary art, perfectly arranging the sliced meat on the bottom layer followed by vegetables, a slice of cheese and just a drizzle of dressing on the top slice of bread. “Has anyone ever told you how perfect you are, Pennyworth?” she asked, sitting up straight when her plate arrived and reaching for the divine snack replacing her admittedly haphazard attempt at one. As much as she loved Pam and Harley, they got her in the habit of ordering out every night.

“There’s no such thing,” Alfred replied with a faint smile. “Though you must come close.” The words were spoken so simply, so softly, and so plainly sweet that she could feel a bit of her heart melt just looking at him afterwards. She was glad she was chewing the sandwich and wasn’t expected to reply -- and gladder yet when he set down a water bottle on the table and slid it towards her. “Don’t forget to hydrate. I take it by your presence here--”

“Yeah,” Selina said right after swallowing, her pussy already wet again. “We’re not done yet.”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Alfred’s bedroom was by far the smallest and most humble in Wayne Manor, with its guts telling very little about the man who resided there, decorated in an almost spartan fashion. It was also the only room in the home that Selina hadn’t ever been through. Not that she was ever making nighttime forays into Dick or Damien’s bedrooms, but cats are naturally curious creatures and Catwoman more so than most. Much to Selina’s delight, Alfred’s bed ended up being much like his cock: far larger than she’d expect from a single mature man working as a butler. 

She removed her robe’s belt and let the comfortable garment slide down and off her body, pooling on the floor around her feet as she advanced on the older man, resting her palms flat on his chest. “Now,” she purred, stepping forward and pushing him back towards the bed. “It’s time you lay back and let the kitty have a turn on top, don’t you think?” She dragged her nails down his body, the pink trails left in their wake quickly fading. They had already taken care of his pants and shoes; with the loss of her overgarment they were both fully nude.

“That,” Alfred murmured, “only seems fair. I’m not as young as I used to be, after all,” he added with a little crook to his faint smile, making his face look all the younger in spite of his words. 

_God, I bet he was an adonis in his prime,_ Selina thought to herself, resolving to search his room at some point to see if she could find a picture of Alfred Pennyworth before his life became intertwined with the Waynes. She bit her bottom lip and just smirked at him. When they reached the bed, she gave a light shove that he took gracefully, automatically scooting up to get his head on a pillow. She practically pounced up on the bed in her rush to straddle him, running her graceful fingers up and down his stomach as she just drank in the old silver fox in butler’s clothing. “By the time I’m done with you, old man, you’re going to be seeing stars,” she bragged, fresh excitement blossoming once more. 

“If you say so, Miss Kyle,” Alfred replied casually, his hands sliding to her thighs as he gazed up at her. The words were just a little more of that confidence she so desperately craved in a man. She was a sight to behold above him, her heavy breasts swaying, her toned stomach on full display. 

Part of her desperately wanted to shut Alfred up, to sit on his face and jeer down at him about the cat having his tongue. As alluring as the thought was, Selina didn’t want to look away from his face. She didn’t want to miss a single one of his expressions, and she certainly wanted to make him cum one more time. _This isn’t about what I want,_ she lied to herself, slowly licking her lips before shifting her position, rising from her straddle to squat over his waiting length, hard again for her a fourth time in one night. 

_Third,_ she reminded herself. The bastard resisted her blowjob. Had she called him a bastard out loud yet? At some point during their long night together, he had become her definition of one. _Fuck it._ “British bastard,” Selina called him in a feline growl before closing her eyes and beginning to spear herself with his ready dick, his thickness spreading her unbelievably tight snatch wide once more. She bit back most of the mewling moan that spilled from her lips as she sank down on him. 

For a third time in as many hours, she found her body molding about his cock, her most intimate muscles squeezing him like a vise. For a moment, she just savoured how full he made her feel, her decision not to miss a single expression already forgotten. She opened her eyes just as she fully hilted him, a ready smirk already on her flustered features to drink in his reaction to her kegels.

Alfred was smirking back at her, almost downright boyish about it in the moment. “Well, Miss Kyle? I thought you were going to fuck me so hard that I would see stars, but if you’d prefer, we can roll over.”

“Bastard.” The effect of Selina’s next growl was lost in her laugh, delighted with him. Once again, her hands flattened out on his torso as she began to ride him properly, lifting her hips and slamming them back down against his. Each repetition almost had her emptying her cunt of the dick she had found so delicious, before swallowing it all back up inside of her, as though Selina couldn’t go a moment without the entirety of Alfred’s cock piercing her, and each repetition was marked by the wet slap their sexes made on contact. 

“How’s that, bastard?” Selina gasped out -- she gasped each time she slammed herself back down on his glorious cock, just as he grunted with each. She noted with some relish that the butler had his jaw clenched already.

“Call me bastard one more time, Miss-- Kyle,” Alfred began to scold, though he needed to bite her surname out, “and I’ll have you over my knee in a moment.”

“Promises -- ah! -- promises,” Selina taunted back, managing a quick grin down at Alfred that quickly returned. _Third time’s the charm for breaking British bastard butlers,_ Selina noted, biting down cruelly on her bottom lip. This wasn’t going to be the last time she rode Alfred. She held her control over him like a queen, her nails raking new pink furrows against his aged skin. It was only then, riding his dick as she was, that Selina noticed the scars that marked his past history as a soldier. _God, to pin him down and get all his secrets,_ she thought headily to herself. _Who knows what else he’s hiding?_

She was confident, at least, that his greatest secret was the one already buried deep inside her. “C’mon,” Selina growled, her dark thirst in her eyes. She planted herself on his base once more and leaned back, her hands leaving his stomach to lean her weight on the mattress behind her. Shifting from a squat to her knees, she began to roll her hips in a desperate attempt to milk his cock once more, already feeling another orgasm working its way through her cunt. “Give me that British cum, baby,” she demanded, and for a moment she was sure Alfred’s twitching expression was a sign of her impending victory over him, making him cum first at last.

“Oh, fuck,” she suddenly cried out, her eyes widening as she felt Alfred’s fingers on her clit, the tactically minded old soldier taking advantage of the opening her new position gave him to seize the initiative once more. “F-fuuuck,” Selina squealed as it overtook her, given the one little shove she needed to hit her peak. Her legs spasmed and her arms practically gave out under her. As she slowly teetered back, her vision began to blacken from being overwhelmed and exhausted. The last thing Selina felt before losing consciousness was the first hot squirt of Alfred’s cum, and her last conscious word was a slurred, “Bastard.”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Selina missed Alfred pass out mere moments after her as well. The two slept there together for hours in a sweaty mess of tangled limbs. Despite his age, or maybe in spite of it, Alfred woke before Selina did. He was content to lay there watching her for several minutes, a debauched angel with black hair and cum leaking from between her legs. _You wouldn’t be able to tell this beauty was Catwoman at a glance_ , he thought to himself. She didn’t look particularly comfortable with one of her arms hanging off the side of the bed, so with a grunt Alfred labored to his feet and lifted Selina, resting her weary head upon a pillow and tucking her in. With little more energy to spare, he crawled in beside her and allowed himself the indulgence of wrapping an arm about her.

It had been decades since he had a marathon like that, and he was sure Selina had never experienced anything like it. Few had. The royal family liked their parties -- not that Alfred was the sort to kiss and tell, of course (and he certainly hadn’t actually slept with Vicki Vale, but Selina didn’t need to know that little white lie). He brushed his fingers through her hair as he drifted back to la la land, ready to dream about the surprise breakfast in bed he would serve her come morning. Bacon… eggs… toast. Sausage. Tomatoes.

Bangers and mash.

Bangers and mash.

_Bangers and mash?_ Alfred slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the light cutting into his room via the window. Morning already? Well, perhaps he’d make some bangers and mash for her. He turned his head and found the pillow beside him empty, which wasn’t much of a surprise in and of itself. Cats were capricious creatures, after all, and it was only natural for Selina to slink out wordlessly if she woke up first.

_Bangers and mash?_ He squinted at the wall across from him. Something was off, unusual, distinctly wrong but not in his immediate awareness. Had Selina stolen some trophy from his room as a keepsake? Did he even have anything valuable enough to catch her eye?

_Bangers and mash._ Why couldn’t he get his mind off bangers and mash?

Everything suddenly clicked into place when Alfred realized the _very wrong_ feeling he had was his morning wood, a problem few men his age had. More than just that, someone had his morning wood in their soft, long-fingered hand, readily jerking it off while they polished his balls one at a time, taking each orb into their mouth in dutiful, worshipful fashion before giving it the respect it deserved with their tongue. “God,” he grunted out, peeling back to reveal Selina between his thighs, hard at work on Alfred’s raging hard on. She popped her lips off his testes when he revealed her and grinned at him, laying a brief kiss on the side of his dick before cooing out.

“Alfred, I want your ba-angers and ma-ash,” Selina singsonged mischievously once more. With how slick his cock was, she must have been hard at work several minutes now. It was a marvel that she managed to get in there and do all that without waking him -- but then, Catwoman was the best of the best. It would have been an insult to expect anything less.

“Miss Kyle,” the old butler grunted out, grabbing a handful of his bedsheets. “I hadn’t realized you were quite such a nymph. Perhaps you’ve been spending too much time with Pamela Isley… ah, damn it all,” he grunted again, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on his pillow, expression contorting much to Selina’s gleeful laughter, finally getting a leg up on him. She caught him off guard. Flat footed, he was powerless to resist what his body demanded and her hand insisted. With another grunt, his balls emptied what little cum they had left all over Selina’s gorgeous face and luscious lips. Grinning, she clearly didn’t care when some of the spatter got into her hair, only scrunching her eyes shut long enough to make sure none of it hit her eyes.

“Well then,” Selina purred out, smug as any four-legged cat ever could have been as she crawled back up Alfred’s body and laid along it, her curves pressing against his straight lines and firm muscles. Two of her fingers trailed up his side, her nails dragging along his skin once more, while her other fingers played with the cum painting her tanned skin off-white. “You glorious old man.” He could see her ass, still a bit red with a couple of bruises forming.

Familiar words. The same question chased them. “Just how old are you, though?”

Last night? Not that old. This morning? He was feeling it. “Old as time, my dear,” he laughed exhaustedly, though he still managed to sit up. “Yet I think I made you a promise last night. Didn’t I?”

“Oh,” Selina’s grin slimmed down to a devilish smile. “You better keep it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Some people have one night stands. For whatever reason, things perfectly align between them and another person. It leads to them spending the night together in both the sexual sense and a more literal one. They wake up in the morning; maybe one sneaks out, maybe they don’t. Maybe they get breakfast together. Maybe one says goodbye and does a long walk of shame back to their own shower. Whatever the case may be, those stars never align again. They were just two ships passing in the proverbial night that decided to drop anchor, and have a chat before parting ways again.

Selina thought that was what she had with Alfred. Their romp in the morning was just an extension. Really, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Some people have flings. There’s no perfect alignment in a fling. A fling is just two people coming together to deal with their needs, whatever they might be. Physical needs, emotional needs, just plain intimacy without the need for strings attached? Those were all fair reasons for a fling. Maybe it only lasts for a few encounters or a couple of midnight rendezvous. Maybe it goes on for weeks. Maybe months. A fling comes to an end as people either drift apart or they find better things in life, or circumstances simply change. Flings have an expiration date. Their end is writ in stone.

Selina realized that was what she had with Bruce, with the Batman -- a fling. Theirs had gone on for years and years. Once she thought of her life as ‘before Batman’ and ‘after Batman’. Not that she let him define her, for Selina was her own woman, but getting close to Bruce Wayne  _had_ changed her. It had made her a better person and she was glad for it. Now, nearly nine years later, it was hard to think of a time where she  _wasn’t_ around the billionaire playboy or his alter ego. Even so, their fling ended. Selina found something better.

They were still friends. She spent a lot of time at Wayne Manor, maybe more time than she needed to. No one questioned it. They still got along swimmingly, they just didn’t have sex anymore. It surprised Selina that Bruce could be her  _best friend_ . The girls came first, but he was a close third.

Some people have  _relationships_ . A relationship is a commitment, a promise, a willingness to make sacrifices large and small for another person’s sake. It means settling down to one extent or another, to make a life together with someone else. It could be a long term partner, a fiancee or a spouse. Being in a relationship meant being normal, or at least trying to be normal. Sometimes they ended. Sometimes they went on until, as many have vowed over the centuries, ‘till death do them part.

Selina used to dread that word, that concept. Relationships. She valued her freedom more than anything else, and being in a relationship would mean tying herself down in ways that made her skin crawl. It would mean giving up parts of that freedom for someone else. And if there was anything Selina wanted to be? Well, it wasn’t normal. She dressed up in a skintight suit with cat ears and called herself  _Catwoman_ , for God’s sake. Among the heroes and villains of Gotham City she felt she was remarkably well-adjusted, but she could admit that her job was anything but normal. And she liked her job; she wasn’t about to change anything.

Somehow, Selina had found her  _fling_ with Alfred, the ‘better thing’ that made her drift away from Bruce and into the arms of his father figure, was more of a relationship than she’d care to admit. It happened slowly, so slowly that she couldn’t look back and find a definite point where the two had become so entangled with each other that they were in love. She couldn’t even remember the first time she said “I love you” to Alfred or the first time he told her the same. Each moment they spent together -- really together -- was just so perfect. The memories almost bled together. They didn’t need to be distinct in her mind.

Selina didn’t like to lie to herself, but it was hard not to when it came to her relationship with Alfred. She was pretty sure that the only lie she was  _deliberately_ telling herself was how perfect everything was. Alfred was almost three times her age; some tensions and awkwardness was unavoidable. They each made jokes or references that the other smiled at without any understanding and the few times they had dared to go out together in Gotham, he was always mistaken for her father. And as impressive as Alfred was for his age, Selina was  _still_ in her prime. He had pulled muscles and thrown his back just a bit more often than either one of them would care to admit, just trying to keep up with her. Even so, her Dark Butler (which still cracked her up a year later) managed to do just that the majority of the time.

Catwoman was dating Batman’s butler in secret. They weren’t hiding it because it would hurt Bruce. That was a conversation they had and they had come to the same conclusion; the only relationship Bruce Wayne needed in his life was cold, hard justice. This was all for the best. The only reason they hid it was because it really wasn’t any of his business. Were it anyone but Alfred, he would know. He’d probably pay them a visit to make sure they kept Selina happy, and probably another wearing his cowl if they showed any hint of being criminal to make sure they didn’t help her slide back into her old ways. With Alfred, though, it was all under his nose.

They were sure if he  _did_ find out, he wouldn’t care after he got used to the idea. They both had his trust, and really, Bruce didn’t have much to be jealous of. He could have any woman he wanted when it came to fulfilling his physical needs. Well, maybe a little. None of them would be as flexible or as athletic as Selina was. None of them would be able to match the Dark Knight. But they didn’t really think about it past that. Their lives didn’t revolve around Bruce. He was just a fixture in them. There came a time when they just had to forget about him and get on with their own thing.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

They were in the middle of their own thing again. With everyone out of the house and attending a social function on the other side of Gotham City, Alfred could afford to, ah, ‘entertain’ Selina. He was often on ‘standby’, waiting to logistics to one Bat or another when something happened. That usually applied to parties too, but this time Bruce was confident they wouldn’t have any problems. Most of Gotham’s villains and organized crime families were accounted for. Petty criminals and thugs were more of a wild card, but they rarely needed help with those.

Not that Alfred was the only one providing entertainment, sprawled out on his back on the plush rug rolled out before the roaring fireplace. The rain pitter-pattered on the windows and roofs, an ongoing backdrop to their mutually beneficial work, almost providing them a rhythm, not that it would be any good to them much longer. Selina was on her hands and knees over him, her forearms against his hips and her hands slid under him to get a handful of the Dark Butler’s surprisingly firm ass. Her delightfully full breasts were pressed against his belly and it was simply impossible for him to ignore the way her tightened nipples were pressing into his abdominal muscles. Their bodies, young and old, were all but plyed together.

One of his hands kept Catwoman’s wet pussycat spread for his talented tongue, his decades of experience once more titillated her cunt’s oh so sensitive lips while his other hand teased her sweet little button. No one could make Selina cum as hard as Alfred could or even quite so easily. The first night they were together, she thought it was just the sheer excitement from how taboo it was. The age difference, their connections to Bruce, the chance someone might come home and catch Batman’s presumed beau (again, just a fling) sucking the butler’s cock or getting pounded up against the Bat Computer’s console. She still thought it was the taboo that got her so hot and bothered after their  _second_ night stand ended and it became clear they were having a fling.

She had long since disabused herself of that notion. Sexually, Alfred was just her perfect match. He was so, so damn good. He had already made her cum twice since they settled in to sixty nine and she was already well on her way to her third orgasm -- or maybe it was just one long one, drawn out. Try as she might with her warm wet mouth and her devilishly long tongue, she hadn’t succeeded in milking his cock to completion in return. Maybe that was what made them a perfect match. Selina loved a challenge and Alfred was nothing if not a challenge for the otherwise confident woman.

As she felt her body tighten up in preparation, she made her hail mary. Bobbing her head on Alfred wasn’t working tonight and all the sucking or licking in the world wouldn’t change that. She drew in a sharp breath through her nostrils and then went all the way down on Alfred’s proud hardness, her full lips pillowing out against his pelvis. Her lover’s tongue only got her more and more wound up, like a dam just waiting to break. When it did, she had all of him around her throat. It tightened deliciously around his cock and muffled her cries, leaving them as vibrations that reverberated through her muscles and right through his cock. She closed her eyes and shuddered, her orgasmic convulsions just shoving her pussy up against Alfred’s waiting face over and over again. 

He didn’t miss a beat. He kept going with both his tongue and fingers. The third orgasm might as well have not even ended by the time the fourth came around, and Selina was so sure-- so sure-- she could barely even think, but still, she was so sure he had cummed. It took her a good minute to gain any semblance of rationality again, and when she did her first thought wasn’t about his cum or even his cock. It was about him spraining his neck or getting carpal tunnel.

It almost made her laugh, but then her second thought was how she  _desperately_ needed to take a break from having a cock in her throat. And her mouth, for that matter. What she really needed was a deep breath. She slid off him with a gasp, breathing hot and hard. “God, Alfred,” she panted through a groan, only realizing then how her nails had curled into his ass hard enough to draw a little blood. “You’re fucking incredible. Have I ever told you-- fucking god dammit, Alfred!” There were two reasons she cussed. The first was that the British butler just kept on going, like the freakish equivalent of a sexual Energizer bunny. The second? She laughed her dismay when she had the breath to manage it. He was still as hard as a rock, his stiffness pointing up at the ceiling. The bastard still hadn’t cummed. “You’re a fucking monster. Let go,” she said in more of a purr, already starting to crawl forward to dismount his face. He did. Very, very slowly, clearly fine with just keeping her trapped so he could torture her more and more with his tongue,

When she finally escaped Alfred’s ever so monstrous clutches, she turned about and straddled his hips, reaching down between her thighs to take hold of the cock she had become so smitten with. “Sometimes,” she began to quip down at her lover as she teased them both, slowly dragging the crown of his cock over her cunt’s lips without doing the one thing they both wanted. “I wonder if you’re not a supervillain yourself, packing this weapon of-- mm… lady destru-- oh, fuck.” She couldn’t even finish it. Not the words and certainly not her teasing. Biting down on her bottom lip with relish, she speared his primed cock into her well-sated pussy. Her flushed face and green eyes gazed down at Alfred, knowing from the slight twitch in his stoicism that she was close to making  _her_ butler cum. He couldn’t even muster up a response to her.

“Come on,” Selina egged him on as she sank her hips down in one slow but controlled descent, her pussy eating up inch after inch of Alfred’s British cock until she was all but pressed down against him, those lips against his pelvis where her mouth had been moments before. “Come on and cum for me, Pennyworth.” She never stopped calling him that. He never stopped calling her Miss Kyle. Neither of them would have it any other way. Rather than ride him, she took to slowly rolling his hips, grinding him about her slick tunnel with a mounting relish. It wasn’t long before she was moaning out herself, knowing instinctively that her body was about to betray her mind’s intent. Still, she thought she could hold out long enough.

And then Alfred snuck his hand between her thigh to tease her clit again and none of that mattered anymore. Poor Selina tossed her head back and cried out, squeezing her knees in against the British butley’s sides as her toes curled. Pleasure, elation and sheer frustration surged through her body all at once as the clear  _supervillain_ beneath her and between her legs made her cum again. Her hand slapped down on his stomach and her fingers curled, the movement wild and erratic as she scratched him with vehemence. She yowled for him like the cat she made herself out to be, eyes squeezed shut.

Every time. This happened to them almost  _every time_ , yet somehow she never got tired of it. She never got tired of losing to Alfred. That surprised her. She felt it shouldn’t. Any girl would kill for a man who could make them cum so often and so effortlessly. And Selina had really just bumbled into it -- maybe it was fairer to say she bumbled  _onto_ his cock -- on a lark while trying to seduce an entirely different man. She was so lucky to have him.

And it seemed she was lucky to have such a tight and responsive pussy. When hers finished twitching around and squeezing down on the cock that had beaten her time and time again and surely would in the future, she felt his seed squirt into her. The tension she felt in his body through their contact bled out of him at the same time. Naturally, she missed watching it all. He had a knack for making her miss his most embarrassing moments. After a moment of simply getting her breath back through hard panting, she slowly slid off his cock and laid herself along Alfred’s body, moulding to his side. Her head tucked in between his jaw and neck; she draped an arm and leg over him and took to mindlessly tracing geometric shapes on his chest, thinking about everything and nothing at once. One thing kept coming back to her.

They must have been laying there ten or even twenty minutes before she mustered up the nerve to broach the subject. “Hey, Alfred,” Selina murmured low and slow, knowing what she was about to say would be crossing a line she seriously thought she’d never get close to. Not even with Bruce when they were at their most serious. She thought she was past getting embarrassed over things like this, but Alfred had a way of changing things like that and surprising Selina. She felt her heartbeat hammer away in her ears and swallowed softly. For a moment he didn’t answer her, and she began to wonder if he had fallen asleep. For a moment, she didn’t need to follow up on her prompt.

For all intents and purposes, she had put her toes on the line. If he was awake, she had no reason not to just take the last step. “Yes, Selina?” He  _would_ let her back out. He wouldn’t question her. The few times she had set boundaries, he had more than respected them -- more than she could say for Bruce, who had to know everything about everyone. She wouldn’t let herself, though.

“Will you marry me?”

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

He said yes. Of course he said yes. How could he say anything but yes? She didn’t have a ring then, but she had one the next time he saw her. In the wee, wee hours of the night on her knees at his bedside, putting it in his hand so he could then put it over her finger. He didn’t ask where it came from, which she found terribly romantic. Sort of. Well, not at all. But it was sweet that he didn’t assume the worst of her. It was a perfectly legal purchase, of course. Her breaking and entering into the Wayne Manor in the wee hours wasn’t. 

But that was fine. Things were going to be great. They fucked again before she stole off into the night. That all constituted the easy part. Planning a vacation and a wedding and a honeymoon without out and telling everyone in the old “Bat fam”, on the other hand, was something else entirely. Could Alfred just come out and ask for the time out, maybe explain why he was leaving and where he was going? Absolutely. He was Alfred. The only issue with that was that they would want him to be safe -- them, for that matter. And they’d certainly have some questions.

They (or at least Selina) seriously considered a kidnapping. Maybe not her because none of them would believe her sudden heel turn, but Selina had plenty of friends that still had a toe in the supervillain community. Alfred Pennyworth didn’t exactly fit within Poison Ivy’s modus operandi, but Harley was a lot more flexible. The perks of being insane. Also  _literally_ but that was neither here nor there for the couplem, who had no interest in adding a third party to the mix. Gone were the days of Selina’s open-- not relationship. Selina’s flings.

Alfred wisely pointed out to his fiancee that whomever she might pick, they would soon face Batman’s wrath for daring to lay a finger on the closest thing that he had to a father for most of his life. It was a fair point and she had to admit it wasn’t worth the risk to her or her friends. Admirably, he stood firm when she started offering other villains who owed her favors, like Edward Nigma or Cobblepot. That was fine. Selina was only a little put out and they weren’t  _entirely_ serious suggestions.

It had been years since Alfred had traveled, particularly for work. He couldn’t cite a sudden need to visit some other continent. Selina suggested he check the UK obituaries to find any potential scapegoats who may have peacefully shuffled off the mortal coil in their old age. He didn’t find the suggestion nearly as funny as Selina did, but that was fine. They fucked that night anyway. They fucked constantly, with both the libido and cleverness of teenagers, particularly in finding inappropriate times or places to sneak off and stick a cock somewhere.

It wasn’t until six months into their haphazard engagement that Selina found out she was going to be a stepmother to Alfred’s adult daughter, which  _really_ struck her as something they should have had a good chat about at some point. They’d been going (secretly, of course) steady for almost two years. Nothing about her discovery was deliberate; Alfred was simply talking to her on the phone when Selina snuck in that day. He just never thought to mention her. It took Selina some time to wrap her head around it. She wanted to complain about it making her feel prematurely old, but Julia Pennyworth was actually a year older than her. 

Yikes.

When she  _did_ wrap her mind around it, she realized Alfred’s daughter provided him the perfect excuse. They’d just have to meet first and let her in on the secret. Alfred was reluctant, as he and Julia never had that strong of a relationship, but Selina wore him down. He agreed reluctantly. When Selina won his child over with her charm and devious nature, he felt stupid for being surprised about it.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Julia provided the excuse. Bruce agreed to the paid vacation. Selina planned their itinerary. On the eve of their two year anniversary, the pair slipped off in a classic black coupe borrowed from the Wayne family collection. They had three months to themselves while Julia was supposedly reconnecting with her father, something he agreed to make up to her later. 

Neither of them had ever been on a road trip before. They were going to see America together, though Selina kept mum about their final destination, only grinning like a fool the few times Alfred bothered to inquire. From that alone, he was sure he wasn’t going to love the answer. Selina was a charming woman when she wanted to be, but she was also a wild adrenaline junkie who found humour in the strangest things. Even when it made him want to cringe, he smiled at how it made her eyes light up. He was always a good sport about her capricious nature, even when it led to  _plainly ridiculous shit_ like calling Alfred a good sport.

He had a hard time being a good sport about the wardrobe she selected for him, admittedly. Khaki shorts and a multitude of Hawaiian shirts were unbecoming of a man his age. The squared sunglasses might have been considered cool or even classy in the late eighties or early nineties. The penny loafers were… a really bad joke. He just  _couldn’t_ smile at how her eyes lit up when she made it clear that they were actually hilarious.

Her casual wear was much less offensive to his sense of dignity. Where Alfred was dressed up like a middle-aged man letting all his tacky out on his biannual vacation, Selina wore jeans. She wore t-shirts. She wore tank tops. When she wasn’t driving she wore a pair of pumps that added a feminine edge to the ensemble, but otherwise she wore well loved sneakers. When they stopped to chat, they got a lot of comments about how nice it was to see a father and daughter bonding like so. They stopped correcting it after a while out of sheer convenience.

When Selina got annoyed, she decided to correct it by way of preemptive public displays of affection. No one assumed ‘father daughter’ road trip when they saw a bombshell of a woman straddle an old man’s lap, and certainly not when she was clearly trying to stick her tongue down his throat. The first few times got Alfred as close to flustered as he had ever been around her. Once, while they were sitting in a booth at a mom-and-pop diner, the British butler decided enough was enough and that turnabout was only fair play. She started the kiss but he was the one to end it, pressing her taut against the table while his hand snaked under her clothes to hit her weak spots with targeted reprisal right in the middle of the restaurant.

He didn’t fluster that time. She went beet red and made to scoot off him, but Alfred wasn’t letting his kitten off the hook that easy. Not until he was sure she was sodden wet from the experience by checking with his fingers, and not until she understood that was  _all him_ by tucking his slick digits into her mouth and making her taste her own pussy on his skin. Only then did he let her scoot off.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Alfred knew what was going to happen after he paid their bill and went into the washroom. He didn’t bother locking the stall behind him. Even if he did, he knew that his cat burglar would have no shame about climbing up the wall to slide over its edge and join him, if not squeeze under the stall’s door. He certainly didn’t go into the stall to take a piss like anyone in the restaurant would reasonably assume. Selina stepped in behind him within moments and closed it behind herself, squeezing herself in tight to him.

“You must think that you’re awfully cute, Pennyworth,” she whispered into his ear, her large breasts pressing into his back. She wrapped her arms about her British beau, one hand slowly roving up his body while the other went down it on a much bolder path, unzipping his fly without reservation and slipping her elegant fingers inside to take out his impressive cock, still thick and hard from her short stint atop his lap. Her teeth nipped at his earlobe as she circled it with her fingers, giving him a slow stroke. “There’s  _nothing_ cute about this.”

“Oh, my dear, I can’t help but agree,” Alfred drawled softly. He could feel her grin at his words, the anticipation in her eyes. As appealing as a handjob sounded and certainly  _felt_ , Alfred knew his woman better than that. She didn’t want to get away with her bad behavior. She wanted to be caught red-handed and punished for it. As her future husband, he felt behooved to give her exactly that. His old special forces training came in handy in times like these; it was simple play for the silver fox disguised as a butler to twist their positions and ultimately reverse them. He shoved her up against the stall’s wall, smiling wryly at the way she gasped as his weight pressed hers against it -- at the way she tried to make that gasp feel indignant and how she wiggled her hips like the wanton she often was, grinding her denim-clad ass against his teased cock.

He slid his hand down to unbuckle her belt and unzip her fly. Getting her jeans over the curve of her ass was another thing entirely. Watching her squeeze into them that morning had been an enchanting site, all jiggle and wiggle until the tight and coarse fabric managed to conquer the impossible slope she pitted it against. It was only marginally easier going down. Alfred was almost surprised to manage it without ripping them. They stretched between her spread thighs and were soon joined by her panties. In that time, Selina had already managed to roll up her shirt and free her lush breasts from their supportive confines without actually removing her bra. 

She braced herself on the stall wall with a forearm and glanced over her shoulder, her arousal just as plain in her flushed face as it was in her wet pussy. Her other hand reached around to grip the inside of her asscheeks, spreading herself wide for Alfred as she gave him a saucy smile that was half challenge, half invitation. “Not so cute, am I?” she purred, the heady laugh in her eyes telling him all he needed to know. Selina didn’t care about being cute right now. While the two of them were locked in that stall, there was only one thing that she cared about: getting plowed by her much older boyfriend. “Come on,” she whispered in a near growl, impatient for his cock.

Alfred obliged, much to her immediate and moaned approval. He didn’t rush his first thrust, slowly working himself inside of her for the second time that day, ready to mold her cunt around his dick once more. The two of them kept their gazes locked as he filled her, even as Selina’s eyes grew glassy and distracted as Alfred’s cock ticked all the tiny boxes inside her little box. “Fuck,” she groaned as he all but bottomed out inside of her, the same way she groaned every time like it was his first time inside her all over again.

It wasn’t exaggerated. It wasn’t an embellishment.

Alfred slid his arm around her middle, his hand trailing up to tease her sensitive nipples with little rolls of his fingers and short, soft pinches that shot electric shocks through her body, shocks he could feel in the way she shuddered around his cock. His other hand explored her back from the ass up, digging into her firm flesh roughly at the bottom but smoothly gliding up thereafter. His thrusts were short and fast, repeatedly hitting those deep spots he knew would drive Selina more than wild.

She closed her eyes tightly, her groan pitching until each other thrust had her crying out as her orgasm fast approached them. Each one was progressively louder, soon at such a point that Alfred feared the restaurant was hearing them. “Quiet,” he tried to shush her to little effect. “Selina,” he tried next,  _clearly_ urging her to silence. Her eyes opened, and all she could do was grin at him, quickly broken by a squeak at his next thrust and a squeal at the one that followed.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Selina laughed. “Oh, fuck. Fuck-- fuck.” She turned forward, her forehead planting against her forearm as those cusses grew more and more vehement. Perhaps they weren’t at the sinful sensations slaving her snatch. Maybe she was just trying to mush her future husband on like a dog, but Alfred wasn’t having that. He abandoned her nipples in favor of trying to cover her mouth with his hand and muffle the inevitable--

She squealed and screamed as the proverbial avalanche hit her before the British butler. Alfred harbored no doubt in his mind that everyone in the diner heard his saucy slut of a future wife. He grimaced at the thought of the sweet little lady behind the counter hearing it, surely in the middle of something like peddling her homemade apple pie to a trucker who had just arrived. She would be mortified; the trucker would chortle, assuming it was just a john and a lot lizard. 

But they had come too far and crossed too many lines for Alfred to back down now. If nothing else, he really didn’t want to leave the diner with blue balls. He covered his slutty kitty’s mouth and kept on pounding her wet little twat, even when she playfully bit his hand in reprisal. Selina slipped her free hand down between her thighs, unabashed and wanton in the way she assailed her clit, egging on that second orgasm with relish and enthusiasm. It didn’t take long to hit at all, making her cry out once more. This time Alfred’s hand caught most of the noise… though he was pretty sure the diner could hear that one, too.

Especially when someone cleared their throat loudly on the other side of the bathroom door. Selina didn’t seem to notice, lost in a world of pleasure and ecstasy that no one but Alfred had been able to take her to.

Maybe it was the tension of the moment or the anxious excitement of being caught. Maybe he subconsciously wanted to get out of here before Selina could make this embarrassing moment any bit worse. Whatever the reason was, Alfred came faster and harder than usual, filling Selina’s womb full of his spunk. They spent a moment together as they were, slightly sweaty and regaining their breath in the aftermath of their fucking. They each took a moment to fix themselves up, though Selina needed several to get her jeans back over her wonderful ass. Then they were out the door, Selina leading Alfred by the hand. She wore a satisfied grin, just the slightest bit flushed but reveling in her post-coitus glory. On the other hand, Alfred didn’t meet anyone’s eye. He simply employed his special ops training once more to be a stoic slate.

He really, really couldn’t look at that sweet little old lady. Poor woman.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

The road trip continued. Alfred had gathered three facts about their plans from Selina. First, their ceremony would be  _very_ small and  _very_ private. Second, they would not be staying in the city they got married in. Third, their honeymoon would be elsewhere. Well elsewhere. She had a particular glee whenever the ceremony itself came up, the sort of glee partners affectionately dread seeing because they know some shenanigans will follow it.

They pulled over to take pictures. They stopped into roadside diners. They slept in motels and hotels and the occasional bed and breakfast. They sometimes slept in their car. And they, of course, fucked constantly. One night they fucked on top of the coupe’s hood in the middle of nowhere, the road ahead and behind of them; the desert to either of their sides as far as they could see. They laid on top of it afterwards, holding hands with intertwined fingers as they gazed up at the starry night sky, free of pollution and incredibly beautiful for it. She spoke before he did. Well over that first line she crossed, asking Alfred to marry her, she didn’t blink twice in sharing her latest sentiment.

“When we get back,” the kitty purred, not with need but out of satisfied desire, “I don’t want to hide this. I want to be with you every single day, Pennyworth.” She squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back. That was the only reply she needed to know he agreed. It would be complicated whether or not they were right about Bruce accepting their relationship. They talked through those complications for the rest of the night until they felt confident about their future life together. It was a different kind of romance than what Selina was used to -- pragmatic, almost. Love without the blinders. Two adults, as passionate as youths but able to find excitement in far more mundane things. 

That surprised her. What surprised her more was how horny it got her again. Still wearing her British butler’s seed all across her tits, dried now, she rolled over and mounted him once again. Some people slowed down when their sex was about love. They, on the other hand, only sped up.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Alfred had a sinking feeling when they entered Nevada. Selina was grinning ear to ear. Some might have called it a cheshire grin, but the butler had never liked that saying. There was too much emotion and too much life behind Selina’s grin while the Cheshire Cat was mysterious if not downright monstrous.

“No,” he groaned quietly as they drove towards Las Vegas. Selina practically cackled at his reaction, though she didn’t say a word until they had passed the sign that declared them within Sin City’s limits.

“We’re here, baby,” she said, her grin only getting brighter as she maneuvered the coupe towards their ultimate destination. “By this time tomorrow, we’re going to be on our way to Cabo and  _everything_ ,” she paused, her voice dropping low with promise, “is about you from there. But while we’re in here tonight,” she continued, her tone returning to its norm, “it’s all about what I want. I’ve always wanted to be a Bridezilla, you know.” She glanced at him, giving him a fresh and cheeky smile. 

“Fair enough, Miss Kyle.” Alfred said after a moment, still feeling terribly wary of what awaited him inside the hotel. He was sure he was still going to call her that in the coming years, however long they had together. He was equally sure she would be calling him Pennyworth. In his experience, the old adage about old habits dying hard was simply wrong. They lived well past their expiry date with nary a care in the world.

A few hours later the two of them were in the casino’s chapel, him in a fine white tux and her in a beautiful white wedding gown. The clothes Selina had brought were where the only classy thing about their ceremony which was otherwise incredibly trashy in true blackout drunk Vegas style. When their pastor took off his robe after it was all said and done, they could plainly see where he had come from: the casino’s tables. And he surely didn’t stand on the dealer’s side. 

It was cringeworthy, but Selina was delighting in it and every one of Alfred’s reactions. She was practically reveling in it, and that was enough for Alfred. They were pronounced man and wife and the groom kissed the bride. Their kiss was probably the spiciest thing two sober, drug free adults ever did in the room. When their business was done, they may as well raced off to their hotel room.

Selina went in ahead of him and immediately howled with laughter. “How many roses,” she wondered merrily as it subsided and Alfred stepped in to join her, “do you think suffered for our sins here in Sin City?” There was a truly ridiculous amount of them, all red and pink and shades between, scattered across almost every surface within their suite, large enough to live in but only rented for one night. 

Alfred crouched briefly, pinching one petal between his fingers and gazing it over. “Zero, it seems. Paper,” he told her as he straightened, letting it drift out of his fingers and slowly back down to the floor. That made Selina gape with shock for mere seconds before she laughed out loud again. He turned to face her and watched the latest fit from start to finish. By the time it was through, her face was red and she was almost wheezing for breath in a most unattractive way.

His wife was radiant. It felt right to think of her that way. 

“Okay, okay… I’m going to--” Selina waved her hand in the direction of the bathroom and then struck off for it, soon snickering and giggling again. “I’m going to, oh god, slip into something more comfortable-- oh my fucking god, Alfred, the BATHTUB TOO.” He shook his head as she closed the door behind her, muffling her laughter until it faded altogether. For a moment, he had the room to himself, probably the last private moment he’d have for the foreseeable future. He could have written an email or thought a bit on the future that laid before him with Selina. He could have done a lot of things. The first thing he did was take off his shoes, and then his jacket and tie. He wouldn’t need any of those things when Selina joined him.

So naturally, he spent his time waiting for his wife tidying up the room, specifically the papery petals that had been strewn throughout it. Old habits, after all, never die. Whatever he became after their honeymoon, Alfred’s butler habits were a permanent part of him now. He eased down on the bed and settled in. His timing or maybe Selina’s timing was impeccable. He’d gotten comfortable just as she sashayed out, her wedding gown lost. She had lost most everything she had worn for their ‘ceremony’, from the shoes to the jewelry.

All of it was superfluous. She was perfect in her white stockings and garterbelt, the silk kept tight to her thighs and accentuating their length and near perfect shape. Selina didn’t need to wear any more than that for him; he thought she was perfect as-is. He appreciated the few other pieces anyway. The panties she wore could never be considered real underwear. They lacked all but the barest semblance of a crotch. Her flushed and dewy pussy lips weren’t guarded by the strand of pearls that ran across them so much as they were framed by them. The breasts he had come to appreciate so much were supported in a similar fashion, with a lacy bra that only held up her hefty tits from below without hiding her erect nipples. Those perked peaks demanded his attention on their own, but his new wife’s assertive stride told him he wouldn’t have an opportunity for that, at least not yet. 

Even her carefully careless shock of black hair was perfect. He wouldn’t hazard a guess as to whether or not that was on purpose or by happenstance.

“Hey, Pennyworth,” Selina murmured as she leaned down to him, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him in for a short but fierce kiss. As their tongues tangled, her other hand slipped down to his pants, unbuttoning them and reaching inside their fly to withdraw her favourite cock.

“Missus Pennyworth,” he replied in wry kind as it ended, and they shared a short laugh after that. She wasn’t taking his name and he wasn’t taking hers, but it was a cute joke, a little levity before they inevitably began fucking each other silly. He lifted a hand and went for her tit, but she warded it off and joined him on the bed, crawling around and wrapping herself around his back, hugging her front to his back; he always loved the way her twins felt while they pressed into him.

Over the last two years, Selina had figured out Alfred’s one weakness. It was something she really should have figured out their first time together, when he fucked her in the Batcave all over the most holy of Batman’s holies. She shifted, bringing her legs around Alfred’s waist and catching his waiting cock between her silk-clad feet. “So,” she murmured as she set her chin on his shoulder, just shy of whispering. “I’ve got a little secret to share with you… hubby.”

They laughed again, though Alfred’s chuckle died as she began to use her silky feet and toes to play with his cock, stroking it between both and at times using one to push his cock along her other’s arch, sometimes catching its shaft between her toes. “Last night,” she said right into his ear, slow and low, “I didn’t take my birth control. And unless you tell me to, I’m not taking it tonight. Alfred Pennyworth, I am -- completely and utterly yours.” Normally her hands tracing slow, meandering shapes on Alfred’s body wouldn’t do anything to the otherwise stoic British man, but this was a special night, and she already had his cock trapped between her feet.

“Is that so, Miss Kyle?” Old habits. While he still possessed some of his composure, he reached for one of her hands and took it in his own, lifting it to his mouth so he might kiss its fingers. It was sweet, a small and charming touch.

“Yes-- oh, fuck, you damn rascal!”

It was also meant to create a small opening he could abuse to turn the tables on his comparatively inexperienced wife, twisting around on her and pushing her up along the bed. “Really, my dear,” he chided her with a rare grin on his features, “you should know better by now.” Despite the twist, their positions hadn’t changed all that much. She had her arms around his neck and her legs almost around his waist until he finished pinning her, leaving her legs bent back. Her stocking-clad feet framed her flushed face; her expression was all grin and anticipation at the feeling of his cock pressing inside her soaked snatch. The pearls were unlikely to last when he began to pound her, and what else was he likely to do from here?

Their eyes met again, and for a moment everything seemed to freezed. “Back in the day, we used to call this wearing your knees for earrings,” Alfred remarked with one last shadow of levity. “But I think your generation calls this the mating press. Rather fitting.” Before Selina had a chance to part her perfect lips to get a word in edgewise, Alfred began, spearing his hard cock straight into her more than ready pussy. She squealed out as though surprised, already raking her nails along his shoulders, almost rough enough to draw blood.

“Fuck, Alfred,” his new wife gasped. For better or for worse, much of Selina’s sex life in the last decade involved costumed sex. Neither of Catwoman nor Batman’s outfits were conductive to this position, but from the first thrust Selina knew that  _this_ surprise treat was her new favorite. Why hadn’t he fucked her like this sooner?

The question answered itself. He had never been breeding her before. He didn’t stop after that first pounding thrust, their skin clapping together in a wet cacophony that fit the City of Sin they were doing it in. Each thrust had Selina writhing and crying out, her back arching off the bed helplessly as the newlyweds fucked for the first time as husband and wife. Alfred always did devilish things to Selina’s body with his hands when his shaft was buried in her snatch, but in this position he simply couldn’t do anything more than bury his fingers in her hair, his fingers harsh against her scalp.

She loved it anyway. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t let this man do to her, certainly not after he pumped her full of his jizz for the first real time. His grunts deepened and her squeals and moans only pitched higher as Alfred raced to fill her womb with his hot cum. Selina came first and there was nothing unusual about that, nor the way she curled her toes or cried out like she had lucked into the rapture on the eve of the end of the world. What was unusual was the way her convulsing cunt succeeded in milking Alfred’s first load dry before she had cummed a second time. With a final thrust and a growl, he buried his cock deep in her, making sure his wife’s whiny little kitty cat had all its needs met. 

They had the same impulse as it happened, to meet the other’s mouth for a kiss -- slower and more sensual, more befitting the newlyweds they were supposed to be than the nymphomaniacs they clearly were.

That was only the first of several inseminations that night. Alfred kept her his seed practically dripping out of her. They fucked on the bed, the floor, the desk and in the shower; when they collapsed into bed, sweaty and filthy messes who had failed at getting clean in the hot water, Alfred already knew what he was going to wake up to in the next morning. Selina had made the morning blowjob a part of her morning ritual after that first morning, making sure it happened any time they were able to spend the night together. It was the perfect way to start a day. He closed his eyes as she closed hers, and the two lovebirds drifted off together.

When he next opened his eight hours later, he could already feel something wet and warm clench around his cock, more than desperate for another loud of his British spunk. He opened his eyes and blearily looked down, expecting to see his wife busy fucking her face on his cock or at the very least, a lump in the bedsheets moving up and down. Instead he saw his wife already bouncing away on his cock as she rode him cowgirl with sharp movements from her hips, her ass clapping down on his thighs with each descent. She kept herself braced on his stomach with both of her palms, and she was already grinning lewdly when she saw her open eyes.

“Morning-- sunshine,” Selina Kyle moaned out, already starting to shiver. “T-thought I’d get a-- ah, head start on the day.” 

You can bet that they missed their flight to Cabo, but that was fine. They were newlyweds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: @niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
